


Talkin' Bout My Girl

by berxnica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, pure fluff my kids need to be happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berxnica/pseuds/berxnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can make me feel this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkin' Bout My Girl

“hey, raven?”

“ugh! just give me a second, babe, i’ve been trying to get this right all day...”

raven’s slumped over her work bench and groans for the nth time that afternoon. she was going to murder the person who created coffee makers. it didn’t matter that they were probably already dead. it’s just that she didn’t fucking get it. all her measurements were right (she double checked, she triple checked, she called monty and checked them again) and she wasn’t supposed to mess with anything else but for some reason she couldn’t get her shitty coffee maker working again. she was just supposed to adjust the heating system- the twenty dollar thing stop heating the coffee, go figure- and plug it back in so she could make the coffee she’d wanted to give to octavia but that task is as forgotten as the coffee mug she’d gotten out nearly three hours ago. her simple repair turned into a drawn out project for coffee that wasn’t even for her.

she groans again and dies a little when it still refuses to work.

octavia takes a seat at the barstool at the counter and watches raven work. or her attempts to, anyway. her body’s visibly tense and her i’m-going-to-fucking-snap vain is straining and octavia knows it’s only a matter of time before raven’s short fuse blew. “baby, maybe you need to take a break? come get lunch with me? we can just get you some coffee while we’re out.”

“that’s not the point anymore,” raven grumbles. she pauses and rubs at her temples furiously before she takes her screwdriver and goes to remove the heating panel for the fifth time.  

raven just got like this sometimes. she’d get fixated on a task and refused to let up so that all octavia could do was be halfway pleased that she managed to get raven into bed before three am. 

“dammit!” a curse, a crash, a broken coffee maker. 

raven jerks one hand away from the coffee maker and the other forcefully flips it off of her workbench, sending it clattering to the floor. bits and pieces of the machine go flying, one smacking raven in her cheek and she hisses again as she sinks to the floor in a fit of angry tears. she glares daggers at the broken pile of their used to be coffee maker before she whispers, “it burned me.”

octavia can’t help but smile gently at her stubborn girlfriend. a laugh bubbles in her throat. 

“don’t laugh at me,” raven whines. “i just spent three fucking hours trying to fix that stupid thing because i was trying to make you some fucking coffee and i ended up breaking it!”

“my poor baby,” she coos. 

raven’s not impressed. “don’t patronize me, octavia.”

octavia smiles again and rises from the stool, gently coaxing her girlfriend off of the floor and into her arms. she presses a kiss to raven’s rage induced blush and starts to sing gently. “ _i’ve got sunshine, baby, on a cloudy day_.” 

raven relaxes against her, tension leaving her body as she nuzzles her neck. “you aren’t,” raven mumbles with a smile. 

“ _when it's cold outside i've got the month of may_.” octavia starts to sway, rocking their bodies around in little circles. octavia’s heart swells when raven lets out a snort of a laugh, swaying just as eagerly in her arms. “ _i guess you'd say. what can make me feel this way_?”

octavia pauses dramatically before she pats the beat against raven’s butt with a laugh. “ _my girl, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl_.”

“your girl, right?” raven smiles a mile wide and they both forget about the coffee maker as their bodies mold to each other.

octavia ignores her in favor of continuing the song and not at all because she never wants to stop seeing raven smile. it’s like they _loved_ each other or something. that would be dumb.

“ _i've got so much honey the bees envy me. i've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_.”

“trust me, o, don’t i know. i get to hear you in bed,” raven winks and octavia smacks her but laughs nonetheless. she twirls them toward the living room then frowns in mock hurt. 

“let me be romantic without you making sex jokes,” octavia pouts. 

raven kisses her sweetly and sways their bodies more dramatically than before. “impossible but i didn’t say stop singing.”

“ _i guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way_?”

raven raises her eyebrows and points at herself as octavia sings, “ _my girl, my girl. talkin' 'bout my girl_.

“ _i don't need no money, baby, fortune or fame. i've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_.”

raven dips her dramatically and brings her back into her arms with a kiss. octavia flushes bright red like they’re in high school again, stealing kisses between their classes.

“ _i guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? my girl, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl_.”

“you’re such a fucking dork. god i love you,” raven announces when octavia finishes. she peppers kisses to octavia’s face and neck and lips as octavia squeals like a school girl. “i can’t believe your first instinct to fix my tantrum was serenading me.”

“believe it, baby.”

“i’m so in love with you, octavia. what’d i do to deserve you?”

“between you and me? i’m only dating you because you’re kind of hot.”

raven gasps dramatically and breaks away from octavia’s loose hold, slapping her hand over her heart. “stop ruining the moment! i’m trying to be sappy.”

octavia grabs raven’s waist and pulls her back into her body, into her lips, and kisses her until their both breathless and tingly inside. “i love you,” octavia whispers. 

“it’s not a secret, dumb ass. you wanna go buy me a new coffee maker?”

octavia sends her a pointed look and she laughs, another kiss landing on the corner of her mouth. “i’m kidding! i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my kids being sappy and happy together, there is no pain, only fluff


End file.
